Kirby
Kirby (カービィ Kābī) is a jolly fellow that hailed from Popstar and an RP character used by IForgotIExisted. Personality Kirby, while innocent and brave, is childish due to his awakening 200 years late. He's also quick to suspect King Dedede for mischief making. He also has a impulsive streak and is quick to start fights with either King Dedede, Meta Knight or anyone else, as he willingfully challenged Dedede's rematch or attacked his shadowy self without thinking. His recklessness may often lead him into trouble or causes him to create trouble. Abilities Normal Form= Kirby *Inhale/Super Inhale *Flight by inhaling the air and flapping his stubby arms to "fly" *Is, surprisingly, fast *Water Gun *Can copy the ability of his enemy |-|Smash Ability= Kirby *Twinkle Star-Kirby jumps up and does a somersault in the air. *Vulcan Jab-Kirby jabs his enemy multiple times. *Final Cutter-Kirby takes out his Cutter, jumps up, and slams it to the ground creating a shockwave. *Hammer-Kirby can take out his hammer and swings it horizontally. *Hammer Spin-Kirby spins around in the air, hammer outstreched. *Stone-Kirby turns into a stone and pounds into the ground. *Smash Kick-Kirby charges himself up, and launches himself foot-first at an opponent. |-|Sword Ability= Sword Kirby *Sword Slash-Kirby swings his sword. *Sword Uppercut-Kirby makes an upward slash at an airborne enemy. *Slash Spin-He charges his sword with energy and twists it outstretched. *Final Cutter-Kirby does a flip before falling, sword outstreched. *Drill Stab-Kirby lunges forward and drills the enemy. *Down Thrust-He thrusts his sword downwards at anyone who's below him. *Upward Slash-He does a powerful slash above him. *Twister Slash-Kirby jumps up, charging the attack, and unleashes a spin attack. *Sky Energy Sword-He raises his sword upwards, charging his attack, and unleashes a beam-slash when fully charged. |-|Fire Ability= Fire Kirby *Fire Breath-Kirby unleashes a fire-breath. *Fire Spin-Kirby spins midair while combusting himself, cloaking himself with flames. If he lands on the ground while doing this, he can roll towards his enemy. *Spinning Fire Spin-Kirby jumps up and unleashes a fire-brearh while spinning. *Fireball Inferno-Kirby self-combusts into a large fireball, damaging those who surrond him. *Burn-Kirby lights himself on fire and launches himself forwards. *Burning Flame *Blazing Flare-Kirby spits a small fire infront of him. |-|Jet Ability= Jet Kirby *Jet Kick-Kirby goes forwards, foot outstreched, and kicks. *Jet Heading-Kirby dives forwards, hitting anyone who gets in his way. *Jet Dash-Kirby launches at high speed and rams the enemy. *Jet Blow-Kirby sucks whoever in unfortunate with his thruster, and blasts it back. *Rocket Dive-Kirby grabs whoever is unlucky, then does a loop in an arched plunged before dive-bombing the enemy into the ground. *Hover-Kirby hovers in midair with his afterburn burning. *Ultra-Jet Jump-He launches himself upwards in high speeds. |-|Fighting Ability= Fighter Kirby *Vulcan Jab-Kirby jabs the enemy before doing an upperkick and a falling chop. *Nonstop Vulcan Jab-Kirby does a multi-hitting jab. *Smash Punch-Kirby swings a powerful punch. *Force Blast-A variation of the Smash Punch. Kirby can charge the attack into three levels (Force Blast, Mega Force Blast and Giga Force Blast). *Leg Sweep-Kirby sweeps the enemy into the ground with a sliding kick. *Spin Kick-Kirby does a whirlwind kick while running. *Somersault Kick-Kirby runs up, and unleashes a running somersault. *Down Kick-Kirby does a drop kick. *Sky Kick-Kirby does a down kick and landing on the ground quicker. *Moon Somersault Kick-Kirby does a somersault kick midair. *Double Kick-Kirby falls from and air and performs a kick, then a second one complete with an energy wave. *Rising Break-Kirby leaps up, and does a multi-hitting uppercut. |-|Cutter Ability= Cutter Kirby *Cutter Boomerang-Kirby tosses his blade forwards, acting as a boomerang. *Hyper Boomerang-Kirby holds his blade and charges up until it enlarges and flashes. It's capable of bouncing off walls for a few times before vanishing. *Cutter Dash-Kirby dashes forth and swings his cutter like a sword. *Sweep Cutter-Kirby throws his cutter boomerang but holds another while doing so. *Cutter Drop-Kirby jumps up and drops down with his cutter infront of him. *Cleaving Cutter-Kirby slashes the enemy with his cutter, as it was a sword. *Nonstop Cutter/Final Cutter-Kirby does a multi-hitting slash with his cutter before launching the enemy upwards and then brings his blade down upon it. |-|Ninja Ability= Ninja Kirby *Kunai Throw-Kirby throws a kunai at an opponent. *Quad Shock-He does a slash with a knife. If it doesn't hit anyone, it acts as a normal slash but if it does, however, he slashes upwards, releasing out rising serial shockwaves. *Stealth Slash-Kirby dashes forth, dissapearing before reappearing and slashes. *Air Drop-Kirby grabs an enemy, before jumping up in the sky and and slamming the enemy into the ground. *Ninja Kick-Kirby dives diagonally-forward with his foot outstretched. *Shuriken Throw-Kirby throws a shuriken at an enemy. *Elemental Jutsu-Kirby powers himself up, before slamming his fist into the ground, releasing out fireballs that damages the enemy. If used near water, however, the fireballs may turn to steam. *Smoke Screen-Kirby releases a puff of smoke, blinding anyone for a few seconds. *Blossom Storm-Kirby gets out a fan, and swings downwards to conjure the plantation of cherry blossoms. |-|Water Ability= Water Kirby *Wave Attack-Kirby spits out water, damaging those who gets hit. *Surf-Kirby surfs on the wave he creates , surfing on either land, the surface of the water, or on a firey platform. *Wave Surf-Kirby raises his surf, damaging those who gets hit. *Geyser-Kirby projects a collumn of water on his crown, but cannot move while doing so. *Fountain Hover-Kirby unleashes a turrent of water in midair, hovering. *Water Crown-Kirby splashes water on his feet, damaging those who gets hit. *Rainbow Rain-Kirby crouches, then projects a water sphere around him that ends in a rainbow flourish. *Enhanced Water Gun |-|Archer Ability= Archer Kirby *Shot-Kirby shoots out a single arrow infront of him. *Snipe Shot-He shoots a stronger, larger arrow infront of him. *Magic-Star Arrow-He fires a glowing, powerful arrow infront of him. *Sharpshooter-Kirby aims up or down while charging his arrow. *Sky Shot-Kirby fires a single arrow above him. *Sky-Shot Shower-The pink puffball fires an arrow, that split into several arrows that falls around him. *Arrow Slash-Kirby lunges forwards and slashes the enemy with his arrow. *Leaping Quiver-In midair, the puffball can fire arrows diagonally-down and forward infront of him. *Camouflage-Kirby pulls out a fake piece of camouflage and hides behind it. *Hitman-Kirby quickly gets out of the camouflage and slashes. *Crawl-Kirby moves around while camouflaged. |-|Spear Ability= Spear Kirby *Spear Thrust-Kirby thrusts forward with his spear. *Back Thrust-Kirby thrusts his spear backwards. *Skyward Thrust-Kirby thrusts upwards with his spear. *Moon Drop-Kirby jumps up, and twirls it downward to the ground. *Spear Throw-Kirby throws his spear at a short distance. *Spear Barrage-Kirby throws two spears in sucession, distances between the two spears varying. *Triple Throw-Kirby throws three spears at once in a spread. *Multispear Attack-The puffball unleashes a multi-hitting jab with his spear before finishing with a powerful thrust. *Spear Copter-Kirby twirls his spear above his head, and hovers like a helicopter for six seconds. *Underwater Thrust-Same as thrust but unleashed underwater. *Surface Thrust-Same as Skyward Thrust but used underwater. *Underwater Downward Thrust-Same as moondrop but unleashed undwerwater. |-|Circus Ability= Circus Kirby *Somersault-Kirby leaps forward before leaping back to his original spot. *Backsault-Kirby leaps backwards but does not goes to his original spot. *Fire-Hoop Jump-A flaming hoop appears infront of the puffball, and he jumps through it. Catching in fire and rolling upon landing *Ball Balance-Kirby balances on a spinning ball and can move short distances. *Baton-Kirby juggles purple batons during his Ball Balance move. *Flame Baton-Kirby can juggle flaming purple battons during his Ball Balance move. *Trampoline *Acrobatics *Balloon Pop Art-Kirby blows up a balloon of one of many shapes, then pops it, dealing damage around him. |-|Leaf Ability= Leaf Kirby *Leaf Attack-Kirby tosses a few leaves that swirls in 30 degrees in a broad spiral. *Leaf Swirl-The pink puffball twirls, spinning as leaves surrong him. *Leaf Scatter-He scatters leaves after he finished doing a Leaf Swirl. *Leaf Dance-Kirby dashes forwards with a vortex of leaves surronding him. *Leaf Hide-Kirby hides in a green pile of leaves *Leaf Uppercut-Kirby unleashes a collumn of leafs that uppercuts infront of him. *Leaf Rain-Kirby jumps up, and throws five leaves downward and dorward in midair. |-|Whip Ability= Whip Kirby *Whip Strike-Kirby cracks forward with his whip. *100-Whip Slap-Kirby cracks his whip in a flurry of strikes. *Ceiling Strike-Kirby strikes above with his whip. *Jump Strike-Kirby cracks his whip in a 45-degree angle from above. *100-Whip Dash-Kirby dashes forth and ends his dash with a flurry of whip cracks. *Whip Tornado-Kirby whips up a short-lived vortex with the whip around him. *Whip Grab *Front Lash *Double Lash *Back Lash *High Lash |-|Bomb Ability= Bomb Kirby *Ready Bomb-Kirby gets out a bomb and holds it. *Throw Bomb-Kirby throws the bomb he's holding at an opponent. *Drop Bomb-Kirby sets a bomb ontop of anyone's head, stunning them for a brief second before exploding. The exploding bomb damages the enemy as it explodes. *Straight Throw/Bomb Bowl-Kirby either throws the bomb in a straight throw or tosses it across the ground. *Bomb Slide-Kirby does a sweep with his bomb inhand, the bomb will be set on the ground and automatically explode afterwards. |-|Bell Ability= Bell Kirby *Ring-Ding-Kirby gets out two bells and shakes them, releasing a spherical wave of sound. *Ring-Ding-Dong-Kirby waves around the two bells to create larger sound waves at a quicker pace. *Ding Finale-Kirby jumps up and shakes his bells, unleashing sounds waves left and right. *Quick Finale-A quicker version of Ding Finale, except that Ring-Ding-Dong doesn't needs to be used. *Sting-Ding-Kirby spins around and springs up while rattling his bells, allowing him to create sound waves to his left and right. *Twin Twinker-Kirby slides and hurls his bells in front and behind him. *Tinker Melody-Kirby draws his bells close to him, storing energy. Upon release, he extends them out, releasing an assortment of bell symbols around him. *Bell Block-Kirby enlarges the bell on his head and takes shelter inside, those who hits his bell unleash sound waves that damages them. *Floating Ring-Ding *Underwater Twin Ring-Ding |-|Beam Ability= Beam Kirby *Beam Whip-Kirby does a sweep with his scepter, unleashing a beam of whip that goes about a 45 angle above him. *Wave Beam-Kirby fires an energy blast straight forward. *Capture Beam-Kirby grabs the enemy with an energy whip, he shoots them off with a flurry of energy. *Cycle Beam-Kirby creates a spiral of blue orbs infront of him. *Beam Blast-Kirby unleashes small energy bolts in midair. |-|Wing Ability= Wing Kirby *Feather Gun *Condor Head *Combo Bomb *Combo Dive *Dive Bomb *Condor Dive *Toss *Shuttle Loop *Hover Flap *Gust Roll |-|Hammer Ability= Hammer Kirby *Hammer Nail *Giant Hammer *Hammer Swing *Giant Swing *Ultra Giant Swing *Hammer Flip *Hammer Throw *Triple Hammer *Hammer Twirl |-|Parasol Ability= Parasol Kirby *Parasol Swing *Drift *Parasol Shield *Parasol Dive *Circus Throw *Parasol Drill *Parasol Twirl |-|Tornado Ability= Tornado Kirby *Tornado Attack *Whirlwind Spin *Rising Gust *Falling Gust *Hyper Tornado |-|Ice Ability= Ice Kirby *Ice Breath *Ice Storm *Ice Sprinkle *Super Ice Sprinkle *Ice Suction *Ice Kick *Ice Ball *Ice Block *Ice Scatter |-|Spark Ability= Spark Kirby *Spark Attack *Lightning Rod *Charge Power *Spark Arrow *Spark Laser *Spark Wave *Spark Barrier *Thunderbolt *Lightning Strike |-|Beetle Ability= Beetle Kirby *Horn Upper-Kirby does a upward slash with his horn. *Horn Flurry-Kirby does a multi-hit slash with his horn. *Rocket Horn-Kirby lunges forwards, horn-first, and stabs anyone that gets in his way. He then throws them off after that. *Rocket Horn Dive-He flies upwards and backwards to skewer the impaled enemy into the ground. *Spiral Horn-Kirby spins while flying upwards, sucking in and damaging any nearby enemies with his horn. *Hardhead Slam-Kirby points downward with his horn and spirals down. |-|Missile Ability= Missile Kirby *Launch/Explode |-|Needle Ability= Needle Kirby *Needle *Needle Burst *Rolling Needle *Mega Needle |-|Animal Ability= Animal Kirby *Rage Slash-Kirby slashes the enemy with his claw. *Animal Fury-Kirby grabs whoever is in front of him by the face and gives out three slashes before letting go. *Cling-Kirby can cling into a dirt ceiling. *Cling Slash-Kirby does an upward slash at the dirt ceiling, digging through. *Shovel Dig-Kirby slashes downward. *Drill Spin-Kirby spins like a drill and charges through. |-|Stone Ability= Stone Kirby *Stone Change-Kirby turns into different statues of any characters. *Turbo Stone-Kirby spins around while transforming into a statue before stopping. *Heavy Smash-Kirby spin in midair before crashing into the ground, creating a shockwave upon impact. *Stone Uppercut-Kirby makes a fist with his right arm and does an upward punch. |-|Yo-Yo Ability= Yo-Yo Kirby *Yo-Yo Throw-Kirby throws his yo-yo at an enemy. *Jump Spin-Kirby spins on his head while dashing forth. If done in the air however, he gains more momentum and slightly more damage. *Yo-Yo Up-Kirby throws his yo-yo in a small arch upwards. *Yo-Yo Down-Kirby throws his yo-yo in a small arch downwards. *Hammer Drop-Kirby grabs an opponent with his yo-yo and drops them down hard. *Gazer Spiral-Kirby spins around in the air, using his yo-yo as a weapon. |-|Cupid Ability= Cupid Kirby *Angel Arrow-Kirby fires a single arrow. *Arrow Acrimony-Kirby charges his attack and fires a single arrow but faster. *Arrow Judgement-Kirby fires off three arrows at once in a tight spread. *Heavenly Wrath-Kirby shoots out three arrows at once but faster. *Flight |-|High-Jump Ability= Hi-Jump Kirby *Hi-Jump-Kirby propels into the air as an explosion occurs beneath his feet. *Rocket Hi-Jump-Kirby jumps up, with a blue force field surronding him, as a larger explosion occurs. *Mega Hi-Jump-Kirby propels into the air, now with an orange force field, the explosion is smoky. *Rocket Dive-Kirby jumps up and dives down with a blue force field surronding him. |-|Unindentified Flying Object= UFO Kirby *Beam Whip *Laser *UFO Laser *UFO Wave Cannon *Trajectory Orb |-|Destructive Ability= Crash Kirby *Crash Fireball-Kirby charges up, and releases out an energy wave that damages those who surrond him. This ability automatically discards after use. *Supernova-If letting him charge up for a long time, the puffball can unleash a massive energy wave that is capable of destroying a city alone. The ability automatically discards after use. |-|Painting Ability= Paint Kirby *Paint Out-Kirby raises his paintbrush into the air, and splatters paint all around him. |-|Singing Ability= Mike Kirby *Megaphone *Desk Mike *Stand Mike *Encore |-|Mirror Ability= Mirror Kirby *Reflect Guard-Kirby surronds himself with a rainbow shield, deflecting attacks back. *Mirror Cut-Kirby swings his scepter downward. Despite the name, however, it cannot cut ropes. *Mirror Body-Kirby splits into two kirbies before reforming again. *Reflect Force-Kirby swings his scepter and unleashes multiple mirror-like objects. |-|Bouncing Ability= Ball Kirby *Ball Transformation |-|Magical Ability= Magic Kirby *Roulette *Doves *Card Trick *Clown Spring |-|Bubble Ability= Bubble Kirby *Bubble Beam *Big Bubble |-|Kabuki Ability= Kabuki Kirby *Rod and forehead can fire a laser *Illusionary abilities *Rod can whack things |-|Iron Ability= Iron Kirby *Can emit a blue flame-like blast from his scepter *Can transform into a golden version of Statue Kirby |-|Baton Ability= Baton Kirby *Can use the baton to control things *Twirling baton spins the enemy he was controlling *Throwing baton makes the baton and the possessed enemy explode |-|Broom Ability= Clean Kirby *Sweep Super Sword= Ultra Sword Kirby *Ultra Sword-Kirby gets out a sword bigger than him and delivers a series of slashes before delivering a slash that sends them spiralling off. |-|Super Hammer= Ultra Hammer Kirby *Grand Hammer-Kirby enlarges his hammer and does a overhead smash, smashing it into the ground, generating a shockwave. *Hammer Plus-Kirby enlarges his hammer into a festive, multi-colored form and pounds it into the ground, generating a larger shockwave. *Super Hammer Plus-Kirby enlarges his hammer once more into a golden, star-studded monstrosity before pounding it into the ground, unleashing a massive shockwave. |-|Super Flame= Monster Flame Kirby *Monster Flame-Kirby unleashes a large, fiery dragon that is capable of burning the one it targets into crisp. *Target Flame-Kirby flickers his hand either up or down, the dragon ascends or descends on his command. |-|Super Beam= ' Flare Beam Kirby' *Flare Beam-Kirby creates a large ball of electricity. *Beam Guide-He maneuvers the large ball of electricity around in any direction. *Disengage-Kirby dispels the massive orb. |-|Super Snow= Snow Bowl Kirby *Snow Bowl-Kirby transforms into a large snowball that absorbs any enemy that comes in contact with him. *Snow Attack-Kirby quickly rolls in the direction he's facing, destroying everything in his path. *Rolling Jump-Kirby jumps while rolling. *Snow Crash-Kirby reverts into his normal form after a large snow explosion. |-|Hypernova= Hypernova Kirby *Hypernova Inhale Theme Trivia * He originally belonged to Wally Ring, who gave him to IFIE. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Video Game Character Category:Neutral Good Category:Flying Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)